Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an imprint lithography method for a larger area process, a manufacturing method for a master template using the imprint lithography method, and a master template for an imprint lithography process manufactured by the manufacturing method.
Discussion of the Background
A cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatus has been used due to its performance and competitive price. However the CRT display apparatus has relatively bulky size and less portability due to its weight. Therefore, a display apparatus such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus and an organic light emitting display apparatus has been used due to its relatively smaller size, lighter weight, and lower power-consumption.
The liquid crystal display apparatus applies a voltage to specific molecular arrangement configured to change the molecular arrangement. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays an image using changes of optical property (for example, birefringence, rotatory polarization, dichroism, and light scattering) of a liquid crystal cell according to the changes of the molecular arrangement.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a polarizer to control arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules, a display panel, an optical sheet, and a backlight assembly. Recently, an in-cell polarizer structure, which includes a polarizer disposed inside the display panel, has been used as the polarizer. For example, a wire grid polarizer may be used. The wire grid polarizer may be formed by an imprint lithography process. However, the size of a master template for the imprint lithography process is limited, so that it is hard to manufacture a large display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.